Hanya Teman
by Zou Raa
Summary: "Rukia... Bagaimana kalau kita berteman dekat?" Ichigo mendengungkan namaku seperti do'a. Mengharapkan sesuatu dariku. Berteman dekat. Cuma itukah?


**Bleach -0- Tite Kubo**

**.**

AU, sok puitis.

**Hanya Teman?**

**.**

**.**

Aku ingin melukis perasaanku di atas sebuah kanvas putih.

Belum jelas sesuatu yang sangat ingin kulukis. Sesuatu yang mungkin bahkan tak mampu kupandang terlalu dekat, karena jika aku mendekat, kemungkinan terbesarnya—aku akan hangus terbakar.

Denyut nadi, degupan jantung, darah yang mendesir-desir dan tubuh yang memanas. Semua tumpah ruah ke dalam goresan sketsa yang diam-diam kuinginkan.

Petang itu aku menemukan parasmu yang dibanjiri kemuraman. Sekujur tubuh jangkungmu tersiram sinar surga. Kau tampan saat sedang berdiri di bawah pohon pinus. Dengan lengan bersilang di dada, kau bersandar di batang kecoklatan itu dengan mata terpejam.

Kau menunggu seseorang. Orang yang berada di kelas yang sama denganku.

Selusur sarafku lumpuh. Memandangimu dari balik jendela kelas yang tembus pandang, apa… mata gelapmu bisa melihatku? Aku di sini, menunggumu berpaling padaku yang diam-diam jatuh hati padamu.

"Ichigo…" kekasih sahabatku. Tanpa sadar dengan perasaan yang meluap, aku ingin mengukir namamu di lidah dan bibirku.

"Rukia, aku duluan ya! Ichigo sudah menjemputku, nih."

Aku tahu. Aku bisa melihatnya dari sini sedang bersabar menunggumu.

"Iya pulanglah. Aku akan menyelesaikan sisanya."

"Terima kasih," rambut keunguan Senna berkibar meninggalkanku sendirian. Ini hari yang berat. Setiap Rabu kami harus melakukan piket kelas bersama sepulang sekolah, karena jika dikerjakan besok pagi kami tidak akan bisa. Aku dan Senna selalu terlambat datang ke sekolah. Hal itulah yang menarikku pada perasaan asing yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan. Kau selalu menunggu Senna di posisi yang sama, sementara aku cuma memujamu dari balik jendela yang tak kaulirik sama sekali.

Gumpalan awan yang menghitam membuatku terburu-buru untuk segera pulang. Namun, aku harus menunggu sebentar lagi, setelah Ichigo dan Senna melewati gerbang sekolah.

**.**

**.**

Hujan! Ya Tuhan!

Baru selangkah aku membebaskan langkah ke halaman sekolah, tiba-tiba hujan turun. Serentak langit bergemuruh, menyadarkanku untuk mundur dan kembali ke bawah teras sekolah. Suasana sudah sepi, tak seorangpun ada di sini lagi sementara diriku yang dilanda udara dingin masih bertahan di gedung yang semakin menyeramkan.

Aku mulai merasa kalut. Ketakutan merayapi sudut hatiku yang menggigil karena sengatan cahaya kilat yang menggelegar diiringi gertakan suara petir. Ini benar-benar hari sialku.

Sampai ketika hentakan alas kaki seseorang beradu dengan tanah becek, sudut hatiku menjadi lega luar biasa. Siapa—kala menyadari siapa yang tengah berlari mendekat dengan menembus derasnya hujan, waktu seakan berhenti hanya untukku.

"Ichigo…"

Nama itu kembali kugumamkan. Ichigo muncul dengan deru nafasnya yang berat dan tersengal-sengal. Ia basah kuyup tersiram hujan, berdiri menjulang menantang petir tepat di depanku yang berada di bawah perlindungan atap teras. Ada apa dengannya? Apa ada barang Senna yang tertinggal?

Aku tidak fokus dengan apa yang ia cari, karena sorot matanya tajam menatapku. Menatapku? Hei!

Seragamnya berbeda dengan yang kupakai—karena kami berbeda sekolah—tampak sedikit berantakan. Rambutnya yang oranye terguyur air hujan hingga helaiannya jatuh nyaris menutupi alisnya yang tebal dan hitam.

Garis wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Hei! Ayo cepat berteduh!"

Kucoba untuk memperingatkan, tapi lelaki itu diam saja tak merespons.

"Rukia…"

Tercenung dengan raut wajah polosku , aku merasa membumbung tinggi ketika ia menyebut namaku dengan bisikan lugas namum pelan. Suaranya kecil hampir terdengar seperti keluhan. Esensi rahangnya yang menegang membuat dadaku gemetar seakan tersetrum laser dari sorot mata gelapnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia harapkan dari kebisuan kami.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar," lanjutnya lagi penuh perhatian.

Dia seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak pernah kuduga sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

Mataku memandang nanar ke arah langit. Mengeluhkan kenapa hujan lama sekali reda. Tubuhku membeku setiap kali aku menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah berdiri di sebelahku. Ichigo terlalu lama berdiam diri, sekilas kulihat bibirnya memucat menahan dingin.

"Kenapa kau belum bicara? Hujan tidak mau berhenti kalau kau belum bicara," dengusku berpura-pura kesal. Aku tidak ingin berpikir yang bukan-bukan, sampai nanti Ichigo menyampaikan hal yang ingin ia bicarakan padaku.

"Aku tidak bisa bicara kalau kau tidak mau menatapku, Rukia."

Kalimatnya membuatku tersentak. Hampir saja aku tersedak. Suaranya yang berat itu terdengar begitu serius, membuat persendianku seakan ingin terputus. Barangkali, setelah sekian lama memendam perasaan kagum padanya, baru kali ini aku bisa mendapatkan kesempatan besar untuk bicara dengannya. Tetapi hal itu justru kulewati dengan situasi yang terlalu canggung dan dingin.

Aku tidak terbiasa bicara dengan anak laki-laki, jadi begini nih akibatnya. Jangankan pada lelaki yang kusukai, pada teman laki-laki sekelasku saja, aku selalu mengalihkan tatapanku pada direksi lain.

Pikiran itu menarikku pada kenyataan bahwa aku jenis perempuan yang mengalami kesulitan dalam berteman dengan laki-laki. Kurasa itu penyakit yang biasa dialami oleh banyak perempuan, bukan hanya aku saja. Benar, kan? Sudut bibirku tertarik, mengulas senyum seraya menaruh pandanganku pada Ichigo yang terlihat kepayahan dan frustasi.

"Oh, maaf. Baiklah kalau begitu kita teruskan. Memangnya, kau ingin bicara apa sih? Apa kau ingin tahu sesuatu yang menyangkut Senna dariku?" pertanyaan pahit, namun aku sangat suka berpura-pura senang seperti ini, setidaknya aku merasa harga diriku terangkat di hadapan Ichigo.

Dia mengernyitkan kening. Tampak kecewa.

"Bukan Senna. Tapi ini tentang kau, maksudku tentang... Kita."

Sekali lagi ia hampir memutuskan persendianku. Pergumulan rasa geli dan penasaran seolah meliuk-liuk di perutku. Jantungku berdentum mesra bersama kecipak air langit dan embusan nafas yang bergumpal di pucuk bibir Ichigo. Sisa air di rambut Ichigo, setitik demi setitik jatuh ke tiap sudut wajahnya yang tirus. Dia kebasahan, tapi pipinya justru merona hangat.

"Tiga bulan lalu, aku pernah melihatmu bersama Senna pergi ke festival kebudayaan di sekolahku. Saat itu kau membuatku tertarik. Ini memang aneh," Ichigo menggeliat, ia bersemu tampak malu-malu. "Jujur saja, aku tidak percaya dengan segala sesuatu yang prosesnya, terjadi dengan instant apalagi mengenai perasaan. Tetapi keberadaanmu waktu itu adalah sebuah pengecualian. Kaumenarikku seperti maghnet. Dan ketika Senna menyatakan perasaannya padaku, aku merasa itu adalah jalan agar aku bisa mendekatimu. Sekali lagi aku merasa aneh, karena dengan cara itu aku melakukan kesalahan fatal. Menipu Senna dan mengharapkanmu diam-diam seperti ini."

Ichigo menundukkan kepala, rambutnya yang lembab jatuh nyaris menutupi matanya yang memerah.

"Aku senang menunggui Senna di bawah pohon pinus, hanya demi melihatmu yang selalu berada di balik jendela kelas, tanpa mau memandang ke arahku. Dan kautahu, Rukia? Itu sangat menyakitkan."

Kautahu, Ichigo? Hal itu memang menyakitkan. Tapi aku mana tahu kalau kaumemandangiku di saat aku memalingkan wajah.

"Perasaanku membendung, sampai tadi akhirnya aku mengungkapkan semuanya pada Senna."

"Ka-kau, apa kaumenyakitinya?" cicitku tanpa sadar, tapi wajah panikku malah membuat Ichigo terkikik.

"Tidak, yah sama sepertimu. Aku mengira Senna akan terluka, tapi rupanya tidak begitu. Bahkan justru dia yang meminta maaf padaku."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia berselingkuh."

Kejutan lain. Wajah Ichigo mendadak bersinar dalam cuaca yang begitu murung. Seolah ada percikan kembang api dari balik retina mata cokelatnya. Dari dekat, dia ternyata lebih tampan dari yang kukira.

"Jadi, kau cuma ingin cerita itu padaku."

Ichigo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, dahinya mengerut menyimpan gelisah.

"Ya. Cuma itu," ucapnya kikuk.

Tidak puas dengan jawabannya, kupasang wajah memberengut.

"Hujan sudah reda. Sebaiknya kita pulang, umm, Ichigo..." seperti mantra. Namamu membuat lidahku keluh.

"Rukia," ia memanggilku, sedikit terdengar ragu. "Bagaimana, kalau kita berteman—dekat?" bukan, bukan hujan reda yang memancingku untuk tersenyum, bukan pula pertanyaan penuh isyarat dari Ichigo, tetapi yang membuatku tersenyum ketika Ichigo mendengungkan namaku seperti do'a. Dia mengharapkan sesuatu dariku, dan aku dengan senang hati memberikan apa yang ia harapkan.

Berteman dekat. Hanya teman?

Cuma itukah?

_**.**_

_**End**_

_**.**_

_Ahhahah :D ini curahan hati teman saya. Ditembak laki-laki pujaan? Lucu juga, makanya saya kemas jadi fic pendek. Daripada fic ini dipanjangin kayak sinetron mending saya cut sampai di sini ya, readers. Terima kasih banyak yang sudah ninggalin jejak :) _


End file.
